Book of Ross
by Badguy
Summary: This is a story of one mans fall, monsters reside in us all. Ross Silver is a killer, he is the bad guy. People wonder about his life, what lead up to him becoming the monster, evil in the eyes of the Greek hero's we all know and love. This is his story NOT MAIN STORYLINE
1. Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

Badguy here, I have a few things to say before one embarks upon this story. Firstly, this is my first story so reviews and constructive criticism is nice. Secondly this has a basis in the Olympians storyline but this isn't a story about any main characters so if your looking for percy dont be disapointed when this story isn't about him. _P.S He still may make an appearance._ Thirdly this story may be dark at points so if you're looking for a light read… good luck, I guess, IDK, Anyway Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Hello darkness, my old friend

A man stands on a hill in the a gloom of night turning to day as the sun begins to battle back the oppressive blackness overlooking a burning valley. While he doesn't have many notable features he seems like someone you wouldn't forget. He stands about 6'3 or 6'4 and has a light tan to his skin. He seems athletic, upper and lower body built thick from many hours of physical exercise. His eyes gleam in the firelight and he wears a tired, expression on his face. It seems as though the smoke filling the valley below reflects his soul, burnt out. He is dressed in a close fitting black camouflage BDU with a black plate carrier and holster housing a scared but gleaming 1911 pistol. A long rifle with gold lines traveling down it is slung across his back.

The hill he was standing upon was nothing particularly special but, it did have a good view into the currently burning valley. In the valley, multiple cabins unnaturally glowed in the inferno of orange and dark green. Silvery tents whipped around as though picked up in a cyclone of fire. A large house surrounded by strawberry fields seemed to be in the eye of the fire, magical wards no doubt provided by Hecate preventing the many, many jars of greek fire from destroying the camp completely. As the man standing on the hill looked at his handiwork, he reflected upon his life wondering what made him so different from the teenagers frantically fighting the fire below him. He was nothing special and full mortal to boot…. (sort of but we will get to that later). Yet he had caused so much pain and destructions in his time in the mythological world. Stripping families of fathers, sons and friends of friends. He had his standards, yet as he looked upon the scene below him he came to the conclusion that he always did when he went down this train of thought, he was a bad guy. As the man stood watching the fire tiredly, eight figures dressed in full greek battle armour slowly approached him from each direction, surrounding him. There armour gleamed in the firelight, swords and shields held in a deadly position. There swords shined and they anticipated the taste of blood from the man who hurt so many for their brethren. Barely acknowledging the blood thirsty warriors he spoke an a clear accent with a slightly deep voice, "You know, I wasn't always like this". The warriors all ranging from 16 to 19 stopped, looking at each other and the multiple weapons on the slightly older man. The leader of them signified by her burly build and questioning glances from the other warriors stands from her crouch and spoke in a threatening voice, '' Why are you here, who do you work for". The man said nothing looking past the fighters onto the burning camp. The leader spoke again, angrier "You stand in the shadows like a coward and watch, a real man would fight". Sarcasm entering her voice "Have fun in tartarus or wherever filth like you ends up, KILL HIM" Almost in response to this the man pulls his pistol and shoot her once in the chest, a spray of blood coloring the hillside. "Clarisse" screams one of the warriors running to the once proud leader as she bleeds on the hillside, lifesource slowly ebbing from the bullet wound in her chest. The other six stand awestruck and and fearful of the man who just struck down their leader in the space of 1 second. The man sighs and pulls a small black package from his vest tossing it to the girl desperately trying to stop the bleeding from the large hole in the other girls chest. She looks up fear and an anger evident in her eyes before grabbing the black package and pulling out a cotten blood stop and a syringe filled with a greenish gold fluid. The man simply looks at her and mutters "I'm sorry" before walking past the bloody pair into the remaining night. Seconds later there is a scream, followed by a slow but repeating thud, a heart beating again.


	2. In Every Ending There's a Beginning

Chapter 2 - In Every Ending there is a Beginning

Two years ago

An eighteen year old looked upon the the farm work he had completed in the last few hours. Lines of mowed hay lay flat giving the large field a neat manicured appearance, he took immense satisfaction from that. Ross had grown up on a hobby farm of sorts, meaning that whilst he didn't live on the outcome of the crop it still was the difference between having money in his wallet or not. This farming lifestyle also meant that people often looked at him as though he was uneducated or somewhat of a redneck, whilst truthfully he was very educated. He was in grade 12, his final year of the advanced program that he struggled to see the purpose of.

"What the hell" the young man exclaimed as the mower he towed along behind the tractor to the front of the field, suddenly shook aggressively. Stopping the tractor. He gets out cautiously and took five steps the back of the large piece of gear. A large dog lays behind it, eyes closed but without any notable cuts. Seriously though this dog was big like, a small moose, kind of big.

Walking back to the tractor he grabs a large red plumbing wrench used on occasion to fix tractor gear. As he approaches the dog something flits in the corner of his vision. Turning rapidly he sees an empty field and …. nothing. He narrows his eyes. Turning back to the mower, and god dammit, the dog is gone. He takes a few steps forward clutching the wrench like a club as a sudden chill takes the september air. Making a split second decision, he turns back to the tractor "Fuck this" he exclaimed before quickly walking back to the tractor. Something moves again in the corner of his eye. He "GO HOME" he yells loudly climbing into the tractor and turning it on and closing the door, a scratching sound comes somewhere from near the gear. "Fuck sake" he exclaimed louder this time as the scratching continues.

Getting out of the tractor was the most worst decision he ever made.

Grabbing the wrench again he got out of the tractor eyeing the mower like it contained a bomb, suddenly when he was off the ladder, he felt the thing that he sensed had been hunting him the whole time approaching behind him. He whipped around swinging the wrench and connecting with a slightly smaller person holding a bronze colored knife, the spray his face where the wrench connected was… gory. And like anyone the stalker collapsed bleeding profusely from his nose and jaw. "Shit" was all Ross could say, what was happening. He looked at the unconscious man, he looked to be about sixteen with pale skin and vicious looking bronze shouldered knife in his hand. "You surprise me'" a dark voice spoke before Ross felt a cloth going over his mouth, darkness seeped into his vision blotting out the light and pulling him into the land of dreams


	3. Shoulda bought life insurance

Chapter 3 - Shoulda bought life insurance

Ross

Fuck my head hurt, where was I? As my senses returned I felt my arms tied behind me and I was standing or rather hanging on something like a ladder except backwards with my hands attached to a pole. I heard a crackling sound emanating from in front of me with heat. A fire? "No shit sherlock" a little voice said in my head. Wait, what… Who the hell are you i mentally asked the voice. I sensed a smirk, "Why Ross, I, am the one who is going to keep you alive in the foreseeable future, call me…. Pain". "Why the name" I asked mentally. In response my elbow felt like it had been hit with a 2x4, hard. "FUUUUCK" I hissed. "Now jackass, since my life is tied to yours and we have had our introductions I would recommend you open your eyes" Pain said, sarcasm dripping off every word. Without any clear comeback I did what I was told, what I saw was shocking. Imagine a horror movie set in the woods except without any of the movie parts. I was tied to an upside down, blood stained cross. My feet on the arms and the hands tied behind the main shaft. (Don't giggle, I know the wording). I was in a clearing in the woods, a large 10 foot fire blazing and twelve of the same crosses arranged in a semicircle around the fire. Some, 5 or 6 had figure's attached to them in a similar configuration to yours truly. The difference was that they all hung as though they were unconscious or, must I say it, dead. They also all had black bags over their heads, mine had obviously fallen off me at one point or another. Pain was being uncharacteristically quiet, as though he was gathering information of our surrounding just like me. Back to the horror part. Blood was everywhere, on me, my pole, the clearing, other people, the giant in the back, the roc-. "Wait what the fuck", I mentally exclaimed, eyes widening. A large man was walking towards me, large was an understatement. Looking at him I realised that he noticed my earlier exclamation. He was about 7'2 or 7'3 and looked like he ate school busses for a daily iron intake. Seriously this guy had scars and tats all over, his face was the biggest mystery. It kept shimmering around his eyes and teeth. One second they were relatively normal the next, "Holy shit he has one eye" I mentally exclaimed. Pain was silent, again. Suddenly the big man - thing looked up, straight at me.

Holy fuck it was blood red ANNNNND he was yelling at me while approaching. "OGA BOOGA, I HOPE WE FUCKING EAT YOU" He grumbled with a three toothed smile. "Oh shit" has all I had time to say before his fist connected with my head. YAY more blackness…... .

My head throbbed, my right eye felt like they were swollen shut. Darkness was around me. The bag was on my head. "I should say right now that thanks to me, that only hurt 87.692% of what your nerve ending's messaged to your brain" Pain said, voice smug. Wow, thanks maybe you could tell me about the approaching Mike Tyson next time" I replied, - sarcasm is easier to pass mentally -.

"That was a cyclops" Pain replied evenly.

"Like the ones from myth?" I replied

"No, The x-men movies" More sarcasm

Hilarious

I try!

Fuck you Pain

Pain then mentally smiled again whilst letting the rest of the hurt from the blow reach me. "Ow, Ow Ow, fine sorry, Jeez". "Pain continued, "you know the Greeks and their mythology right? Anyway you're part of it, congratu - fuckin - lations" He stopped for a second. Continuing "I am something to keep you on track in the days to come, so you may as well abandon hope of going back. The mist, the shiny stuff that fooled you about the cyclops at first has created a replacement of you, no one will even know you're gone." "Oh" was the only response I could manage. Sadness and fear finally started to fill me, this wasn't some joke or prank. I was going to die. Another light of billions flickering out. My family, my sister would never know I was gone. I stood alone and afraid. Slight satisfaction trickled in through with the returning memory of how I was captured. "I nailed whoever that was, I hope he dies painfully" I mentally bragged to Pain. Pain then showed me a mental image of the wrench nailing his face blood spray in mid air. I smiled, hiding the sadness I felt within once again creeping up.

Suddenly there was a scraping sound followed by a few beast like grunts, whoever captured me had returned.


	4. Welcome to the Dark Side

Ross

My hood was roughly removed by what felt like a pair of rough hands. "Welp you're fucked, that's the big guy" Pain said nervously. Just fantastic. Several dark figures stood around the fire looking at the now filled dozen crosses. Each person attached was looking around nervously, bag removed. Some had signs that they put up a struggle, blood dried on clothes and faces. Speaking of struggles my eye was less swollen and I could open it now, so that's something, right? There were five figures in the circle looking at us as though they were buying meat, "technically they could be" Pain suggested. Great, just …. great. An older man covered in dark shapes stepped into the firelight. His voice like snakes over glass

"Friends, we gather here tonight for the recruitment of …. the future." Directed at us he yells "State your names"

With a disturbed look around at all the other prisoners and somewhat of a mutual agreement people started shouting their names

Jonha

Emily

Bill

Caitlen

Conner

FUCK YOU, an older man yelled. A second later a knife was sticking out of his eye killing him instantly. The throw originated from one of the figures still cloaked in shadows.

Ross, I croaked looking at the dead man trying to keep my cool. The rest listed off their names. Six men and six women, well five men, but still, I was one of the five.

"Good, I assume you have met your little friends up here" He pointed at his head. "They should provide ample…...motivation". Almost instantly after the words left his mouth it felt as though I had stuck my finger in a socket. Similar responses we seen around the circle. With an air of finality he looks at the other figures "I leave the rest to you, my friends". With that he disappeared into a poof of black smoke. The rest of the figures step into the fire light and walked to the crosses as though they were examining livestock. One man with pure red eyes walked to me, with a look of contempt he spat "Filth" and continued walking. About a minute later a young man with glowing gold eyes walked up, face expressionless. I stared at his chest unable to look into his glowing eyes.

"Look at me", With trepidation I look up, his face is scarred and cloaked in shadow but over all there is an air of mirth to his character. "He will do" is all he said, voice before continuing over to the girl who identified herself as Emily and nodding confirmation at her too. I met her eyes. Suddenly a that same bag was pressed over my head and i felt something sharp being shoved into my neck, "a needle" Pain stated voice starting to fuzz. The world faded black for the umptneeth time that day….


	5. Answers, Sortof

Ross

My back lay against a cold surface, my hand's and feet felt as though I was shackled to something. Maybe a metal table. At least I had pants but the bag was still over my head. "I think we need to talk" I mentally stated. Pain, finally present gives a sense of agreement.

"Where should I begin... As I mentioned earlier mortals like you are not the only thing on this planet. Everything from the Greek myths is at least partially true. Yes there is a group of super powerful being known as the 'God's'. They represent most thing in the mortal world, like the sun and water. What the myths don't tell you is that these so called gods are monsters. They and their children see mortals as almost animals and completely ignore them thinking them to stupid to understand all what I'm telling you. They created the mist to blind you. They are giant parasites living off the power of western civilization. The Titans, another powerful group wish to free you in return for recognizing them as kings, but they do not lie like the Olympians with the 'mist' .

I stood quietly taking in what I had been told by the little voice in my head. Good signs right? "Why was I captured and who are you" I asked. "Ahh yes, well, you were captured to see if mortals can stand the pressures of the mythological world. I am your guide on this journey. I am known as an 'Othlos' we are guiding spirits that bond with a host until we are no longer needed. Seeing as you are a mortal it may take a while. By the way if you die, I die. But alas onto your case. You are to work for whoever claimed you, that could mean many things so don't over think it. The man you saw looked like an agent of Kronos, the titan of time. Any other questions

I took a deep breath, "Can I ever go home"

"No" Pain said simply, "The Mist has replaced you"

"Oh", the feeling was unexpected. I was not sad or scared like earlier but rather felt as though i was empty, a blank slate.

Suddenly the bag was yanked off my head and white light flooded my vision. I blinked several times the roof unfocus. Partly because I was not wearing my glasses and the other because of the punch to the eye. I was in a small hospital room with one metal door. A man stood over me in black scrubs and a surgical mask holding a clipboard. "Ahh" he said in a German accent. "Ross Silver, Vhat a wonderful name. I am Doctor Vonhimen, I am going to make you ready for the new world.

"Oh Shit" Pain and I said at the same time.


	6. The New World

Chapter 6 - The New World

Don't own PJO, sorry

Sorry for the wait. Life's been hectic to say the least.

Ross's Pov

Personally, I was never the most unique of people. I was not badly built mind you but overall I would never stand out in a crowd. I was always the quiet one, now when I got to know you I could be … spontaneous to say the least. I was about 6'2 with a fair amount of muscle but as I mentioned before no one would have ever said I was "toned" or "built". I wore glasses but my vision without them isn't terrible. Before this I never really fit in wherever I went. Too redneck for the city but smart enough to be excluded from my peers. Really I was the perfect candidate for this. I had all the qualities to survive but not enough to get cocky. Lucky me. After Doctor Asshole though, everything I knew about myself changed.

"Now, Mr Silver. In order to enjoy the new world you need to be in mental and physical shape to handle it. We shall start with the physical." He then walked to the corner of the dark room to a little shelf. On it were several bottles and a variety of different looking chemical type substances. At this point I had absolutely no idea where my glasses were so reading the labels was fuzzy at best. The doctor picked up three jars and set them on a trolley between the shelf and the table I was currently chained on. The closest one was just clear enough for me to make out that it was a goldish fluid and the outline of the label. "BLOOD of " was all I made out befor the doctor picked up the jar and mixed it with the contents of another jar.

The doctor spoke up in his Germanic accent whilst mixing the contents "You interest me greatly Ross, you did vuite a number on one of our grabbers. In fact you fractured his jaw in four places and broke seven teeth. He was out for three days. Because of this I have decided to make you überlegen" He exclaimed with relish. Oh goody the insane evil doctor wants to use me as a pet project, fun.

"He had it coming" was all I could respond. I was definitely sedated, my muscles felt sluggish and unresponsive and I was struggling to remain somewhat alert

The doctor had stopped mixing and was now filling up a large syringe with the substance. "Vell Ross, this is going to pinch a bit" as he walked over the seriousness of the situation dawned on my addled mind. Step One - Kidnaped, Step Two - Sold and Step Three - Tested on. This was definitely a horror movie. "Ah Shit" was all I managed before the doctor quickly stabbed me in the chest with the syringe and pressed down on the plunger pushing the substance into a main artery. Firstly there was nothing but slowly a slight burning feeling spread from the point until it hit every point in my body. "You should know your Othlos is currently protecting you from the worst of this" suddenly the temperature of the burning turned up. My intelligent response went somthing like "ahuggahg fuckkkkkkk". The Doctor blinked in and out of my vision. "Time for your second dose". That dude was so getting stabbed after I get out of this. My vision flickered to black.


	7. Welcome to the Jungle

Chapter 7 - Welcome to the Jungle

You know most people in their lives don't truly know rage except for a few points in their lives. Annoyance, sure. Anger, maybe… but true rage, the destructive force that resides in all of us, definitely not. This is the passion that causes people to do things that are destructive, evil and honestly life and world changing. Because of this, it's a feeling that is not truly understood because of mankind's lack of experience of it's true form. But on a "special" few days everyone experiences it to some extent.

This is soon a feeling Ross will become a master in.

Ross POV

After my drug induced blackout, one of many I should say. I woke up chained to a wall. The room was relatively small, dark and somewhat damp. Fuck, my head hurt. Looking around the room there were two important features to the uniform surfaces. Firstly was the heavy metal door to my left, it was rusted but looked solid and beefy. The more interesting feature was directly across from me. A woman was sitting on the floor shackled to the wall in relatively the same position as me. "PSSSSSST, Hey, You awake?" I whispered loudly. She moaned slightly and shifted. "She's coming around" Pain mentioned, startling me. "What happened, Where did you go?" I mentally asked him.

"Look Ross, I'm really low on energy from protecting you from your transition. I need a nap, figure out where we are…..zzzzz". He mentally retracted leaving me to my own thoughts. What kind of "transition" did he mean? The woman across the room shifted again and after opening her eyes she quickly glanced around vision landing on me. "A-Are you Ross, my name is Emily. Where are we?". She spoke in a soft, slightly southern accent. I looked around again " I'm not sure, did they do anything to you?". She glanced at her arm then at me. "Holy shit, look at our arms, I-Is that a tattoo". Looking over at my arm there was two markings. One simply said 'Wrath" on my forearm. The other was a series of waves that rippled like liquid fire around my arm and shoulder. Looking over to Emily, she had a tiger around her collar bone over onto her back. It was a nice image to say the least. She had the word "Huntress" imprinted on. Looking over her more I noticed her toned muscle. She looked like she could run a hundred miles. She was dressed in a ripped black tank top and jeans. Looking up I noticed she was studying me like the way I was watching her. I felt heat come to my face, she blushed and we simultaneously looked away.

Emily POV (WTF THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE? IKR WOW)

Waking up chained to a wall was definitely not the high point of my day. Looking across I quickly noticed a door and a large man chained across from me. He was staring with a intensity to that of a wolf. He was dressed in black jeans and a torn t-shirt. Pulling what little confidence I had I asked "A-Are you Ross, my name is Emily. Where are we?" Stuttering with nervousness along the way. How did I remember his name? It just seemed to come to me, strange. " I'm not sure, did they do anything to you?". He responded slowly in a deep, clear accept. Looking at him I couldn't help but stare. A rippling tattoo of black moved up his arm. It seemed to flow in the light as though it was moving, restless. The word "wraith" was marked on his forearm. Looking down at myself I noticed a large paw curled around my collarbone and shoulder, Was that a … tiger? Looking at my arm the word "Huntress" was marked there. Finally I spoke up "Holy shit, look at our arms, I-Is that a tattoo". He looked around finally realising the changes in our bodys. Taking this chance I stared at his chest. He was fairly muscled all over but not to the point in which it looked bulky. Rather it looked like muscles of a fighter. Looking up into his eyes I noticed they were steel colored with flicks of gold and silver. We both blushed and looked away.


End file.
